


A Divine Halloween Present

by BlackAce70, vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Catgirls, Cowgirl Position, Creampies, Doggy Style, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Loss of Virginity, Mating Press, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirls, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: It's Halloween Night Ruby's Birthday, and a party is in full swing in Beacon Academy. But for Ruby, it's a frustrating night as she has to deal with seeing her sister and close friends in sexy looking cosplays. When it comes time to blow out the candles, an offhanded horny wish turns into something more. And Ruby soon finds herself getting a chance to indulge in her friends and their sexy costumes.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Harem - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	A Divine Halloween Present

“Finally, after searching through three shops, I managed to snag at last.” 

Ruby had a wide grin on her face as she stared at the costume currently in her hands. It was the final week of October. And after a grueling search, going from many door-to-door costume shops within the city of Vale, the crimsonette managed to get her hands on the costume that had been eluding her for the longest. The Goddess Dress belonging to Ultimate Madoka from Madoka Magica; a series she had gotten into recently and loved the overall design of it. 

Hugging it, along with the pair of wings that came with the costume, she made her way to the store clerk to ring up her outfit, having a big smile on her face. Something that was noticed by the worker in question. 

“Someone seems happy today,” The woman spoke, ringing up the items. If possible, Ruby’s grin grew a little wider as she nodded. 

“You bet, got a huge Halloween party I’m looking forward to this weekend.” She chirped excitedly, happily patting against the glass countertop, “My friends and I have been planning it all month for it.” 

“Really?” The worker placed the costume carefully into the bag, “From the way it sounds, it must be a pretty big bash.” 

Ruby gave another small nod, accepting the bag after paying the required price, “Yep. I’m super excited in particular cause it’s also my birthday this coming weekend.” 

And it was a fact that had been keeping Ruby up and about with each passing day as they got closer and closer to the Halloween bash. Even with her helping out and having some sort of an idea of what would be at the party. There was still a part of her that was still excited to see how the party would all turn out in the end. Knowing that her sister had a knack for pulling out all the stops when it came to giving amazing birthday parties. And the fact that this would be the first time she would be spending it with Weiss, Blake, and the others. Just served to make this special event that much more memorable. 

“Oh, so you’re a Halloween baby, congratulations.” Beamed the store clerk as she put her hands together, “Lucky; you get to go trick or treating and have a wonderful party in the process too. You certainly got the costume for it now.”

Ruby blushed, giving a bashful laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. With the final week of October finally arriving; the gang had all agreed to use this time to find a costume for the party. Wanting to make it more interesting, they decided to play a little game. In which they would pull out a theme from a hat in which they would have to get their costume based off of. For Ruby, she had gotten the theme “Magical Girl”. Which resulted in her running around finding a Kaname Madoka costume. While a Madoka costume wasn’t technically hard to find. What she wanted in particular, was the Goddess form version of Madoka Kaname’s outfit. One that Ruby had personally preferred, appearance-wise, since she liked that form a lot more. Yet, it was something that had been on the rarer side to find, as opposed to the regular iconic outfit that the main character wore. But fortunately for her, it seemed Lady Luck was on her side today in finding out about this costume store. 

“You wouldn’t believe how long it took me to find this outfit,” Ruby sighed, partially in exhaustion and in relief as she looked up gratefully towards the clerk, “You’re a real lifesaver for this.”

The lady giggled softly before tapping her chin with a finger, letting out a small hum, “Hm… hold on for one second… I think I might have something for you.” 

Ruby blinked, tilting her head in confusion as the woman walked off. Disappearing into the back of the store for a few moments. When she arrived back, she was holding a small cute white bow hair clip that had a red teardrop gem in the middle of it. Having a small smile, she handed it over to the crimsonette. 

“Here, for the birthday girl, can’t be the Magical Girl Goddess without a Soul Gem now, can you?” 

Ruby looked at the item starry-eyed, mouth agape in shock as she looked up at the female employee, “Wha- are you sure about this?” 

“Mhm, on the house, think of it as a little birthday present from me to you.” 

“Whoa, thank you, thank you so much,” Ruby wasted no time placing the hairclip in her hair with a big smile, the gem itself offering a lovely shine to it. “This is definitely gonna go great with my costume now, thanks again!” 

With a final wave, Ruby took her leave, as she zipped out of the store. The lovely clerk, who was also the owner in question giggled as she offered a small wave to her exiting customer. 

“Glad I could help,” She smiled fondly at the door where the huntress just left. Running her slender fingers through her pink hair, “I’m sure you’ll find a better use for it than I ever did.” 

-Beacon: Halloween Night- 

The weekend finally rolled around for Beacon Students at the Halloween party was in full swing. The loud thumping of music in the background filled the air of the pleasant amiable environment. As many of the first-year students were up and about, chatting and partying away while dressed up in many various and amazing looking costumes. 

“Wow… Yang and the others really pulled out all the stops to it.” 

Making her way through the crowd of ongoing partygoers with ease, was none other than Ruby herself. The young team leader couldn’t help but look at the entire event with a mix of awe and disbelief. She had a pretty good feeling it would be a huge turnout, but she didn’t think it would be THIS successful. As far as she knew, it looked as though the entire first year had attended. 

“Then again, when Yang wants to throw a party. She KNOWS how to throw a party,” Heels clicking, Ruby waded further into the main hall, taking the chance to see all of the many different costumes the male and female students were wearing this evening. Having a light blush on her face when she saw some of the girl students walking about in more… risque costume. It wasn’t long before she could feel the blood rushing to her little ‘friend’ downstairs, making her gulp audibly. 

“Easy Ruby, calm down girl,” She breathed, shaking her head lightly as he walked up to the punch bowl for a drink, “Heh, right, almost forgot, as much as I love my birthday. There’s still that awkward matter I have to deal with when it comes to Halloween.” She muttered, feeling herself calm down as she took a drink of her punch. 

“Hey hey, there’s the birthday girl herself!” 

Perking up, Ruby glanced over her shoulders and brightened immediately. Waving to her was Yang, walking up to her alongside the rest of her team and Team JNPR as well. All of them dressed up in their respective costumes fitting the theme that they had been assigned earlier this week. 

Ruby waved back, “Hey Yang,” She had a light blush on her face, “You guys look great.”

“Right?!” Yang stated with a proud grin, her hand at her hips as she displayed her costume. Having ‘Super Heroine’ as her theme; she opted to dress up as Supergirl from the DC Animated Universe. An outfit, to which Ruby noted, seemed rather snug around the bust area. The “S” symbol resting comfortably on her massive tits while her toned stomach and shapely legs were proudly displayed as well. The costume, more or less, not leaving much to the imagination. 

“I think I did pretty well choosing out my costume.” 

Weiss let out a snort, “Glad you’re happy.” 

The heiress had gotten ‘Anime Catgirl’ as her theme for the evening. Which led to some amused looks from Blake and a couple of playful jabs from Yang. Nonetheless, her costume of choice had been Koneko from Highschool DxD. A simple school uniform which complimented her petite figure quite nicely, and was accompanied by a pair of white cat ears and a long white tail. 

. . . Don’t ask where the tail was connected to. 

“Gotta say, Weiss, I’m surprised, didn’t think you’d come as Koneko from DxD,” Jaune noted, finding Weiss’ costume choice to be rather cute. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I had much of a choice,” She huffed, folding her arms, “This was the first pic I found when I was searching up anime catgirls. And well… I found myself resonating with her a little bit.” 

Some of the group members glanced down at Weiss’ nonexistent chest for a brief moment but ultimately decided not to say anything on the matter. Silently having a good idea what gravitated the heiress to this character in question. 

“Do you even know what series she even comes from?” Blake decided to chime, in which Weiss shook her head with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Not really, I was kinda pressed for time when I was searching, so I didn’t really have the luxury of looking into her series.” She explained. 

Nora leaned towards Pyrrha, whispering, “So who’s gonna tell her, she basically chose a character from a perverted series?” 

“L-Let’s not having this party turn into a bloodbath,” Pyrrha said with a small sweatdrop and a shaky smile. 

“By the way,” Yang started, “Where exactly is that tail connected,” Weiss’ pale blue eyes started widening, “Cause I don’t really see it anywhere on the-” 

“MOVING ON!” Weiss interrupted abruptly, her face turning beet red, “Um, Blake, nice catsuit, who are you supposed to be?” 

Everyone was a bit taken aback by the startling reaction, but Yang and Nora, who had managed to piece the two together. Had big grins on their faces along with some knowing looks. Oh… was Weiss going to get it when this party was over. 

Blake, unknowing, or uncaring of Weiss’ little addition, smiled while placing a hand at her hip. “You like? I think I chose well for a ‘Villain’ pick.” 

Ruby couldn’t help but agree there, since Blake was currently dressed up as Shego from Kim Possible. A bit of an oldie but goldie villainess who, not to mention, rocked a kickass green & black harlequin catsuit. Which she felt complimented Blake’s curves nicely, especially around her delicious booty. Ruby couldn’t help but pray in her head. Bless the God Brothers for having her team land such cute and sexy costumes. 

“I figured I’d go with a classic, and I did love Kim Possible when I was younger.” 

“Well, I’m certainly not complaining about the results,” Yang smirked, nodding in approval with the outfit in question. 

Ruby hid her face behind her glass of punch as she looked over to the Team JNPR group and got a good look at their costumes in question. Jaune had gotten a ‘Classic Hero’ theme for his choice, which led to him becoming Captain America: The First Avenger for his Halloween costume. Something Ruby felt fit him pretty well. Ren, ironically, got a ‘Samurai’ theme for his selection, so he decided on a surprisingly detailed Samanosuke from Onimusha. Something that she didn’t expect from the normally stoic Ren, but she supposed that even someone like him can get into the Halloween spirit. 

That said; when Ruby got to Pyrrha, she saw rather surprised by what the redhead had worn for her costume. Having apparently gotten ‘Greek Goddess’ for her theme, which was another ironically fitting choice for her. That said, she decided to come to the party as Aphrodite: Greek Goddess of Love if Ruby remembered right. And the outfit she wore was surprisingly a bit forward with her. Complete with a small white dress with a little opening around her bellybutton. Her upper arms adorned with golden armlets and jewelry. And finishing up her appearance with a pair of fashion golden greek knee-high strapped sandals. Pyrrha couldn’t help but blush as she noticed Ruby staring at her. 

“I-Is it too much?” She asked, her tone a little meek. 

“Huh? Oh n-no, no it’s not!” Ruby waved, grabbing everyone’s attention, “I was just stunned at what you were wearing. Didn’t think you would wear something like that.” 

Pyrrha giggled, but one could tell there was some hesitancy behind her tone, “Nora had convinced me to get this instead, saying that I should show off what I got!” 

“As you should!” Chirped the spunky ginger. Wasting no time jumping into the conversation, “I dunno why you think you should wear some cruddy modest nun wear. If you got the bod, show it off and everything. Like me.” 

Ruby nodded, “Yeah, Nora’s right, why not take a page from her book and wear something like- IS THAT A HENTAI COSTUME?!” 

Ruby’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she finally registered Nora’s outfit. . . If one could even call it that with how little it was really covering. It was overall, a black and orange-yellowish bodysuit with various openings all over which showed off her cleavage, hips, and inner thighs. Yet somehow, it was able to complement Clearly, it was a costume that was definitely not for the faint of heart.

(A/N: For those still a little confused, Nora’s costume is Sakura Igawa from Taimanin Asagi) 

Nora had a smug grin on her face as she winked at the flushing Rose. 

“What? I was given a ‘Kunoichi’ theme suggestion for my outfit,” She said, folding an arm under her bust, “Didn’t say WHAT type of kunoichi I had to come as.” 

“I’m still shocked you were able to get that past Professor Goodwich,” Commented Weiss, knowing that if their combat teacher saw what Nora was wearing. She’d’ve verbally lynched the girl on sight. 

“Pff, it’s fine,” Nora waved off, fanning her hand dismissively, “We only get to do something like this once a year. What’s wrong with living a little?” 

“Don’t be surprised if that line of thinking lands you in detention, Nora,” Ren jabbed playfully, shocking a surprised Valkyrie. 

“Reeeen” The teen in question chuckled at the cute whining. 

“Wow, all of you guys’ costumes are awesome,” Ruby praised, fidgeting her cup slightly, “It almost makes mine feel a little underwhelming in comparison.” 

As opposed to the rest of the girls, Ruby’s costume was a bit more on the modest side. As it consisted of a light pink choker and an extremely long white dress with a universe-like design on the inside of it. Her collar has a wavy cut, and in the middle of her chest is a diamond-shaped hole with her soul gem at the top of it along with two smaller soul gems on either side. Her sleeves are short, airy, with white on the top and pink on the bottom. And lastly, a pair of white gloves, heels, and a pair of wings to complete the look. 

Though her costume leaned more towards the cute side as opposed to the others. It still had its charm and sex appeal thanks to Ruby’s body filling it out in certain places. Her chest, while obviously not Yang or Pyrrha levels of big, there was still an impressive size nonetheless, not to mention she had a lovely set of booty and legs, all cultivated to her many years of training and being a runner. 

“Hey now, don’t think like that Sis, your costume definitely holds its appeal as well,” Yang complimented, voicing everyone’s thoughts on the matter. 

“Yang’s right, personally, I think you have the best costume among us,” Blake added. 

Pyrrha nodded with a gentle smile, “Mhm, I agree.” 

“The perfect outfit for the birthday girl of the evening,” Ren spoke warmly. 

Ruby’s cheeks burned with embarrassment from all the compliments she was receiving. Still a little unused to receiving praise from others on a level like this. “Eheh, thanks, guys.” She muttered bashfully, swaying from side to side. 

“Aw, anything for my big sis,” Yang beamed, slinging her arm around Ruby’s shoulder. Bringing her in and smushing the side young leader’s face into her sister’s massive chest. Making the girl squeak and redden once more, shutting her thighs tightly together under her long skirt. 

“Well then,” Weiss clapped her hands, focusing all of the attention on her. “We’re not gonna be able to enjoy ourselves with this party by just standing here. What’s say we get this evening started?” 

The Heiress suggestion was met with cheers of agreements before everyone broke off into separate groups. Each and every one of them looking forward to having a fun time this evening. And that included Ruby too, who would be enjoying the rest of her birthday evening for more than one reason. 

Throughout the whole party was in full swing, Ruby was treated to a night of watching her team, and even Pyrrha and Nora, parading about in these wonderful costumes. From how adorably sexy they looked all over like in Weiss’ Case), to the way it complemented/conformed to their figure such as with Blake and Pyrrha, or in Yang and Nora’s case; leaving little to nothing left to the imagination. For Ruby, it was perfect eye candy for the evening. Better than any dessert, treats, or even cookies that she could ever devour. What could really compare to seeing those glorious tits and asses shaking and bouncing about within their skimpy outfits? 

“What I wouldn’t give to-” Ruby paused before shaking her head and slapping her cheeks lightly, “N-No, no don’t think like that Rubes, not tonight. Not with a lot of people here.” 

Calming herself down, the 16-year old let out a sigh. Even though she loved seeing girls in sexy get-ups for Halloween. The one drawback to it was having to deal with trying not to get a massive hard-on at the sight of them. It was one thing that she was a futa, and possibly the only one out of her group. But what didn’t help matters was the fact that she was… necessarily… small… In fact, she was rather large despite her small size. Last she clocked, was roughly at least 10 inches, maybe more, it had been a while since she measured herself. 

It had made being a student in Beacon rather awkward for her. When it came to being around a lot of cute and voluptuous girls. Not just on her team or on Team JNPRs. This made using the public locker showers a bit of a nightmare, forcing her to wait until the others were finished using it. Or trying not to get stiff while her friends were changing or getting dressed in the morning. The last thing she wanted was to get hard here and embarrass herself in front of all these people. Besides, who knows? Maybe after this, she would be able to get a chance to be alone for the night and masturbate to her sister’s amazing tits, or Nora and Weiss’ beautiful asses. Fuck, she was started to get hard again just thinking about it. 

“Just keep calm Rubes, it’s only for a few more hours,” She told herself, “What’s the worst that could happen tonight?”

Little did she know, however, her night would change forever for her and her not so little friend. 

-X- 

“Alright y’all, can I get your attention please?!” 

The entire party came to pause, as the sound of Yang’s voice and clap echoed throughout the entire room. All eyes set on the blonde who had a pleasant smile on her face. 

“Great. So happy to see that this little party that my friends and I had set up turned out to be a rousing success,” Her grin grew wider at the applause she received from the student body. “I know, I know, we’re awesome; but, there’s another thing we planned for this special event. Not only to celebrate Halloween but to also my dear little sister’s birthday. Let’s give it up for our lovable Team RWBY leader; Ruby!” 

“Huh?!” Ruby was started as a spotlight shined down on her. The entire first-year students giving the girl a thundering ovation as from the corner of her eye. The crimsonette could see Jaune and Ren pushing a large tray over to her, carrying a large and delicious looking chocolate chip cookie themed Birthday Cake. Both men having a huge grin on their faces. 

“Happy birthday, Ruby,” Jaune said. 

Ren nodded, “Here’s to many more wonderful years ahead of you.” 

“Aw geez,” Ruby squirmed and fidgeted around as the cake was wheel up to her, having a deep blush, purely a mix of bashfulness and appreciation forming on her cheeks from the surprise. A part of her actually stunned that this had all been set up for her, “I-I… I don’t know what to say…” 

“Maybe thanks or... you guys are awesome?” Yang grinned as she made her way to Ruby, slinging her arm over her baby sister’s shoulder. But her smirk soon turned into a warm smile, “Heh, jokes aside, you don’t really have to say anything. We were happy to do this for ya Rubes.” 

“You’ve done a lot during your time here in Beacon, both for us and for yourself. You deserve this special moment,” Pyrrha smiled. Nora agreed with her teammate, pumping a fist in the air. 

“Nothing less for our favorite little Rose!” 

Blake and Weiss smirked as the two looked at one another, “I don’t think there’s anything left to be said that our friends haven’t covered,” Blake said with a soft shrug of her shoulders.

Weiss nodded, “Agreed, she may be a bit of a dolt,” she turned her gaze and offered a small smile, “But I can’t deny how much we’ve all warmed up to our Team Leader.” 

If it were any possible, Ruby’s face managed to become redder than Pyrrha’s hair. Up till this point, she didn’t really think she was anyone special. Just some girl who managed to get into Beacon via a chance encounter with Ozpin. But to think that she would end up making such amazing friends during her time here. Really, she didn’t know what she would do without them. 

“Alright then,” Yang clapped her hands loudly, “What’s say we cut the chatter and dive into this bad boy. But first…” 

The group got together to light up the candles, putting the finishing touches on the cake as Ruby walked up with an eager grin. 

“Now then, how about the Birthday Girl blows out her candles?” Yang smirked, rubbing her sister’s back. 

“Right,” Ruby nodded, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Ready to make her wish,  _ ‘What do I want though is the question?’  _

Many thoughts and wishes ran through her mind, some innocent, others… not so much. Though it’s not like one could blame a young hot-blooded girl such as herself. Either way, she found herself blowing out the candles before her mind could be made up. Preferring to let what her heart and soul decide for her. It was then a sudden strange occurrence happened. The costume bow on Ruby’s head, which had been nothing but a simple accessory up till this point, suddenly let out a bright pink flash. Shining throughout the entire dance hall. 

“H-Huh?!” Ruby looked up at her bow in shock, “W-What’s going-” She couldn’t finish her own sentence as she winced and shielded her eyes from the intense light. 

“Whoa!” Jaune exclaimed, backpedaling a bit, “What’s going on?!”

“Ruby?!” Cried an alarmed Yang. 

“Ruby Rose, what on Remnant did you do?!” Weiss demanded, more out of shock and concern rather than anger. 

“I-I don’t- GYAA!!!” 

That was the last sound the girl could make before the Birthday Girl and everyone else was engulfed in the strange pink light. 

-X-

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.   
  


“N-Ngh…” 

Ruby groaned, bringing a hand to her head as she sat up. Looking around in confusion, wondering as to where she was. From what she could tell, this WASN’T the Beacon Academy Dance Hall. 

“And this doesn’t seem like my dorm room,” she muttered. 

Sitting up and looking around, the crimsonette teen noticed that she had woken up inside of some strange bedroom. It was grandiose and extravagant, filled and decorated in a manner you would find inside of a wealthy household. But what threw the leader in for a loop in an almost creepily manner, was the fact that this room she was residing in, had a close resemblance to her room back in Patch. Looking as though she and Weiss had swapped roles or something and she ended up being born rich instead. It was rather scary when she looked at it. 

“Okay, talk about eerie,” She said before calling out, “Hello! Anyone here? Hello?” 

_ “Oh, I see you’re awake now. That’s wonderful!”  _

“Huh?” Ruby looked around 

_ “Down here.”  _

Ruby turned her gaze to the floor and was shocked to see that the person calling out to her was actually, “ZWEI?!” 

Sitting before her was the black & white small corgi, wearing a surprising (but cute in her opinion) red vest with a small silver cape. Both of which were emblazoned with Ruby’s Burning Rose insignia on it. If that weren’t shocking enough, the small corgi looked up to his owner with something that looked akin to a huge smile on the puppy’s face. 

“. . . Okay, I definitely must’ve hit my head or something, this has to be a dream.”

_ “I can assure you think is no dream, Master,”  _ Remarked Zwei, panting happily as he wagged his stubby tail, communicating with his owner,  _ “What’s you’re experiencing is VERY real.”  _

“R-Real?” Ruby shook her head, “I don’t even- what’s even going on here?!” She demanded, feeling her head beginning to hurt from all this. 

_ “Oh you’ll understand in just a few moments,”  _ Zwei turned to make his way to the balcony entrance,  _ “For now, let’s get going, Master. We don’t want to keep everyone waiting any longer.”  _

“Everyone?”

Despite her confusion, Ruby allowed herself to get up from the bed and follow behind her pet that was leading her to the balcony. When she stepped outside, a surprised gasp left her as she couldn’t believe what she saw before her. A sea of people all looking up and cheering, as if they had been awaiting her presence this whole time. Standing in the middle of a gorgeous looking fountain garden, before her, a tall marble statue of her wearing her Ultimate Madoka costume, at the center of it all. 

“How did this… What is all this?!” She exclaimed in shock. 

**_“What you wished for my dear.”_ **

_ ‘Huh?”  _

_ -x- _

_ Inside of Ruby’s head, the girl found herself standing in some kind of dark void. Looking around confused when a bright flash of light shone before her once more. Unlike the last time, however, it didn’t make the birthday girl flinch of faze her at the brightness. Looking up, she could see a silhouette of a petite looking girl, who was wearing the exact same outfit that she had been wearing for this Halloween Birthday Party event this evening. Much to Ruby’s shock and surprise.  _

_ “Wha- who are you supposed to be?” She demanded before she even realized it, earning herself a bit of a small giggle from the mysterious being.  _

**_“Well, to put it simply; I’m the being that made this wish of yours come true.” ‘She’ spoke._ **

_ “Wait, you did?”  _

**_“That’s right,” The being floated towards Ruby, encircling around the team leader before wrapping her arms around the crimsonette’s neck from behind, “All of your deepest wants and desires were made possible thanks to me resonating with your heartfelt and selfless nature.”_ **

**_She leaned into Ruby’s ear, “And I do mean EVERYTHING~”_ **

_ Ruby blushed deeply when she realized what this… person was implying. As she was beginning to feel her blood starting rush down ‘elsewhere’ to another part of her body. Much to the being’s amusement as she let out a giggle.  _

**_“So precious, now then…” The girl spread her wings, “Let’s say we enjoy the benefits of this little birthday ‘wish’ of yours, shall we?”_ **

_ The wings wrapped around Ruby’s body, enshrouding the girl within its beautiful pure white feathers. A bright pink and red light filling the entire void as Ruby began to feel herself returning back to, what she figured would be ‘Real World’ now.  _

_ -x- _

_ “Master?” Zwei cocked his head, looking up to his owner who had her eyes closed this whole time, “Are you feeling alright?”  _

He then saw Ruby’s body begin to twitch and move, his owner craning her head back before slumping forward slightly. Her eyes opening up to reveal a part of lovely golden colored eyes, as opposed to her normal silver ones. Glancing down at Zwei, she gave her corgi a huge, yet gentle, megawatt smile. 

“I’m doing fine, Zwei,” She giggled, picking up her dog, “In fact, I’ve never felt better in my entire life.” 

Waving to the crowd, she felt herself beginning to float off the ground and fly down towards the rest of the partygoers within Beacon. A part of her amazed and in awe at the new abilities that she could be able to do now. 

“Whoa, this is new now,” She muttered, staring down at the crowd of people waving up to her. 

_ ‘Hm, what are you talking about Master,’  _ The girl heard Zwei’s voice speak in her mind. 

“Oh nothing, just musing to myself,” If this was what she could do now. What else happened during this short-

“Ruby!” 

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice calling out to her. Searching around everywhere, she was stunned when her gaze looked up and she saw her sister floating down towards her. 

“Yang?!” She nearly dropped Zwei with the way Yang tackled right into her. Spinning her around and giving her a one-armed hug. “Y-You can fly?!”

“Pfft; of course, I can fly,” She snorted with a smirk; as if stating the absolutely normal thing in the world. “I thought that was obvious between you and me.” 

“O-Oh uh, right, sorry,” She apologized with a blush, “Still a little sleepy just now.” 

Yang rolled her lilac eyes with a soft snort, “Clearly, now come on,” She grabbed Ruby’s hand, “It’s just about time to get your presents.” 

Ruby blinked but smiled as she flew right beside her, following the blonde before they landed in an open space. With her entire -who she assumed was her birthday guests- surrounding the entire circle. Held back by a bunch of fancy crowd control fence barriers. At the center of the opening space, was another bed and was quite possibly, the biggest she had ever seen in her life. She raised a brow when she and Yang started descending towards the luxurious furniture and she found herself sitting on it gently with Yang’s help. 

“Uh, Yang?” She looked around at the group and up at her sister, “What’s. . . going on?” 

Yang laughed once more, “Your gift silly,” She replied playfully, as she tenderly ran a manicured finger along her sister’s soft lips. “The others and I were deciding on how we can make this the most memorable birthday we could for you. And we figured the best way to do that…” 

Seeing her sister trailed off, Ruby finally registered Weiss and the other girls slowly surrounding the bed. All of them giving the birthday girl a highly flirtatious and lustful expression. 

“Was to have me and the ladies here, lose your virginity in front of all these people~” Yang purred right into Ruby’s ear. 

It took Ruby a full few moments before registering just what exactly her sister had just told her, “Wait. W-What?!” 

“Oh, don’t act like you’re not excited,” Yang whispered, smirking while running a slender finger over her sister’s neckline, “We’ve seen how much you’ve stared at us whenever we were showering and changing. Having that look of want and desire in your eyes; especially with your little friend standing at attention each time,” The blonde gripped Ruby’s erection through the girl’s skirt, making her blush and moan out loudly before everyone. 

“Y-Yang…” Whimpered the flustered Crimsonette. 

Yang’s eye lit up as she felt her sister’s girth, “Well now,” She bit her bottom lip in amusement, “I guess I should’ve said ‘Not so Little’ friend, instead,” She giggled.

Ruby couldn’t believe what was happening or what she was even hearing. The fact that this whole time, she thought she was being inconspicuous with her spying and sneak glances. Only for her sister to reveal that they had known this entire time. Every fiber of her being just wanted to fade away from existence from embarrassment; only to get a boop on the nose from the busty blonde. 

“Careful sis, get too flustered and your powers might run wild again.” 

Wait, what? Did she hear Yang correctly? 

_ ‘I...I have powers?’  _

_ “Of course you do Master,” Zwei yipped, having heard his owner’s thoughts. “You’re the new Goddess of Remnant after all. Having the ability to bend reality to your whim and desires in practically second nature to you.”  _

What?! How could- there was no WAY she could be able to do all of that! How was that even-  _ ‘Wait a minute… the wish,’  _ Looking down at her herself, she realized that she was still in her Ultimate Madoka Costume, and that’s when she figured it out… Her newfound abilities, her godly status; she had BECOME Goddess Madoka herself.  _ ‘And if I’m Madoka, then that means…’  _

Ruby looked up to a grinning Yang,  _ “My wish must’ve turned Yang into her costume, Supergirl.’  _

Said newly Kryptonian blonde tilted her head. “Something up Rubbles?” 

Ruby blushed for what seemed like the millionth time as she looked away, “I- uh… S-Sorry…” She murmured. 

Another laugh at her baby sister’s expression left Yang as she hugged her sister, smothering the Goddess in her bosoms, “Even as a Goddess, you’re still as adorkable as ever.” 

“Yang, don’t you think you’ve held this off long enough?” Hissed out a certain ivory heiress. 

The two sisters turned their attention to Weiss, and Ruby was internally shocked to see the heiress in her current state. Much like with Yang, Weiss had transformed into her costume as well. A pair of white fluffy cat ears, and a long feline tail that swished about; her ears offering a slight flick much similar to how Blake’s did underneath her bow, while her eyes started bearing cat slits in her pupils. Setting aside the urge to squeal at how cute her partner’s new look was, she could see the frowning expression on her face. With a hint of impatience dancing around within her pale blue eyes. Something that Yang didn’t miss as well. 

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Yang spoke, raising his hands defensively in hopes of placating the upset looking heiress, “I guess I have been hogging up our time.” Flying towards Weiss, she smirked as leaned into the cat girl’s ear, “I know for a fact you’re eager to have fun with my baby sister.” She whispered with a giggle.

Weiss blushed deeply but huffed as she made her way to Ruby. Not even willing to justify the blonde with a response, instead, focusing her attention on her loving dolt of a leader as she sauntered to the bed. Her tail swishing happily in anticipation as she climbed in towards Ruby. The young Goddess blushed as the cat heiress let out an alluring purr, harboring an uncharacteristic set of seductive eyes. 

“W-Weiss…” A slender finger shushed the crimsonette from saying anything else. Weiss’ eyes turning half-lidded with arousal for her leader. 

“You don’t need to say anything, you dolt,” She spoke in a hushed tone, smirking lustfully, “Just let your best friend handle everything.” 

Weiss didn’t say anything else as she moved up and bunched up the front of Ruby’s skirt around the Goddess’ waist. Taking note of the huge bulge encased by her leader’s panties, she pulled it down and was stunned, having come face to face with a rather large cock slapping against her face. 

“Nya?!” Her blue eyes, along with the eyes of many others, grew wide at the sheer size of her cock. Ruby was barely hard and already she was already a good 9 inches long at least. Weiss could only imagine what her full-length size must’ve been. 

“To think you were hiding something like this, the entire time,” She uttered breathlessly, her heart pounding as her nostril began to take in the powerful musky scent emanating from her partner’s cock and balls resting against her. Her feline heightened senses going absolutely haywire as a damp spot was already staining her panties as her thighs squeezed and rubbed together tightly. 

Weiss’ purrs grew loudly as she nestled the cock against her cheek, “Weiss like~” She breathed. 

Without another word or warning, Weiss opened her mouth and plunged her head down on Ruby’s prick. The small leader letting out a mix between a gasp and a hiss as Weiss’ hot mouth engulfing all around her. Silver eyes stared into baby blue as Weiss began bobbing her head up and down. Taking about half into her mouth while stroking off the rest of her length. Her now rough cat-like tongue licking the underside of her leader’s shaft, gliding along happily as her body adjusted to the salty taste coating her tongue. 

For Ruby, a million things was happening all at once for the Goddess’ poor brain to handle. The sight of her normally stuffy partner going down on her, to how amazingly skillful her tongue was. To the absolutely cute sounding moans and purring that were coming out of the svelte ivory haired beauty’s mouth. It was enough to drive the girl crazy, as noted by newly acquired, yet barely developed (in her own mind technically), powers going haywire. Everyone in the surrounding audience getting a different showing altogether, via the various galaxies and cosmos that were cycling above their heads outside of the dome surrounding the celestial like palace the entire party was taking place in. 

Weiss’ control and dominance over her leader soon came to a screeching halt. Her own heart beginning to palpitate when she felt Ruby’s surprisingly soft hands clutching the side of her head. This heavily contrasted what proceeded next as Weiss felt the true ferocity of Ruby’s cock drilling to the depth of her throat as the scythe wielder plunged her head to the bottom of her cock, the petite heiress getting a face full of her partner’s smooth crotch. Yet, this did not mean that Ruby was done, not the slightest. With the speed and aggression of a raging Ursa, Ruby took Weiss’ head and manually face fucked the girl as hard as she physically could. Her own lust taking the wheel as she feels how deeply her cock was being plunged into Weiss’ throat. Guttural moans and other various chokes could be heard coming from the cat-eared Schnee. But most of all was the huge amount of purring she was receiving from the rough treatment. Which only served to massage and vibrate around her entire length, making her hiss out in pleasure as she neared her very first climax of the evening. 

Weiss could feel herself blacking out bit by bit, and who could blame her when one had a monstrous cock giving her the fiercest tonsil cleansing of her life. Yet even then, that didn’t deter her from the slightest on how euphoric it felt having her throat stretched beyond their reasonable limits. It only made her wonder how her pussy would handle taking in such a beastly cock, the thought alone was enough to make her nearly cum on the spot. Emphasized by the completely soaked panties and fingers plunging themselves shamelessly into her core. Weiss’ legs spread to give the audience a show. Not caring in the least of how much this could ruin her social standing to the rest of the world. 

But she would soon get her wish for a mind-shattering orgasm when, in a sudden abrupt thrust upwards deep into her mouth, Ruby finally came. Her tongue exploding with the gooey viscous texture of her leady’s salty cum flooding into her mouth. Dear God- err Devil, the taste… out of every single thing she’s eaten and drunk in her life. They were nothing compared to how delicious Ruby’s seed taste at this very moment. It was so much it was enough to make her squirt through her panties and onto the bedsheets below. Shuddering as her body did it best to swallow the thick load filling her mouth as much as it could. Her pale face flushed a nice burning red as she gasped and panted around the cock, Ruby’s hands letting up from her head allowed her to raise her head from the member. Letting the last few strands of cum hit her face, giggling as she licked up whatever she could while the rest of the hot semen rested on her face. Giving her the slutty appearance unbefitting of someone of her social standing. Not that she particularly cared at this very particular moment. 

“So good~” Weiss purred, her tail swaying about as an uncharacteristic lecherous grin formed on her lips. 

Ruby gulped as Weiss climbed on top of her, pulling down and discarding her panties to the side whilst unbuttoning the top of her costume’s school uniform. Revealing her small yet perky breast to the well-flustered crimsonette. The reaction alone was enough to make Weiss giggle as she turned her back to Ruby. Rubbing her wet slit against the stiff member. 

“What’s the matter, Ruby?” Weiss maneuvered her tail to have it curl around Ruby’s face, “Don’t tell me you’re at your limit already?”

Frowning at the teasing, near mocking tone in her friend’s voice. She grabbed her slim waist, “Not a chance!”

Weiss could feel the air rushed out of her lungs as Ruby brought her down suddenly, impaling balls deep all the way to the entrance of her womb. The Heiress cumming once more from the thick meaty fuckstick filled her up, her mind exploded from the indescribable sensation at this moment. But she wasn’t able to catch her breath as the Goddess started bouncing her up and down her cock. Meeting halfway with her thrusting upwards, throwing the ivory beauty into a whirlwind of uncontrollable bliss. Her tiny tits bouncing for everyone to see as she leaned back, gripping the sheets tightly while her face contorted in absolute bliss.

“Heh, for all that talk just now, you seem to be falling short yourself Schnee.” 

A simple moan of excitement was the best thing that could come off as a semblance of a retort from the currently out of it Weiss, who could do nothing more than rock her hips as her pussy quivered around the throbbing member. Her bubbly ass bouncing before Ruby, giving the young girl a nice show as she was helplessly dominated her partner, no longer caring about who was watching or what else was going on at the moment. 

But soon, with a final vice grip clamping down around Ruby. That was enough to send the futa over the edge as she gritted her teeth and slammed full force into Weiss. Erupting inside of the cat-eared Schnee, shooting a huge torrent of hot virile seed into her womb. Painting her entire insides white with cum as the eyes of the petite girl in question rolled into the back of her skull. Letting out an intense shuddered as her pussy convulsed as the twitching erection. 

Yang whistled impressed, “Sis really pumping a whole lotta milk into Schnee, huh?” 

“I know right?!” Nora laughed as she looked on at the creampie, “I didn’t know Ruby could fill her up like that. I’m a bit jealous of Weiss now.” 

Pyrrha and Blake didn’t say anything but silently found themselves agreeing with Nora. Their thighs rubbing together as they shuffled about in their spots. Seeing Ruby pulled out of Weiss and letting the barely conscious girl flop to the side, leaving her to spiritual servants that appeared and scooped up the Heiress. Carrying the slightly out of it woman back to her friends. As the group watched Weiss being carted away from Ruby, something clicked within one of them. And without warning, Blake started for the bed next, surprising the group as she had a grin on her face as her cat ears flickered on her head. Ruby panting before noticing Blake walking up to her and climbing on the bed. 

“Guess this means you’re up next Blake?” Ruby laughed a little. 

The normally stoic member of Team RWBY smirked softly, giving her leader a nod, “Seems so,” She gripped Ruby’s cock with her gloved hand, “That is; unless you think I’m too much for you.” She said, a playful tone behind her little lighthearted taunt. 

Ruby smirked as she looked over the catsuit that Blake wore, licking her lips at the pronounced swell of her hear highlighted by the spandex. “My, my, little thief...you think you can get away with what you’ve done to me?” she cooed, holding her in her spell’s grip and watching as she struggled feebly.

“W-what do you mean?” she demanded, hands glowing green, only for the power to be snuffed out with nary a thought on Ruby’s part. A flush formed on her face as sudden parts of her outfit phased out of existence, leaving her breasts bare as well as her pelvic region, her pussy and ass free for the magic-wielding crimson-tipped brunette to view...and use.

Reaching out, Ruby gently palmed the thicc swell of Blake’s rear, seeing the ‘thief’ hiss and try to fidget away. Smack! The sharp sound cracked through the air like a violent whip, Blake’s golden irises shrinking as her back arched out with the criminal faunus letting out a cry, “AHHH!” 

Ruby smirked as she watched the large milky swell jiggle, going from pale to pink in less than a second. “You teased me, little thief...walking around in this sinfully tight bodysuit...wiggling this ass,” she squeezed the swell in her palm, watching the flesh bulge up between her fingers. Her other hand came up and she squeezed both cheeks tightly, grinning as she heard the muted sounds of pleasure. So Blake had a sensitive ass, huh? She could use that…quickly she raised her hand and brought it down again, getting another cry from the dark-haired faunus. Raising her other hand, she brought it down as well, raising and lowering her hands, spanking the faunus, and quickly falling into a rhythm.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! SmackSmackSmackSmackSmack! “AHHHHH!” Blake cried out as she came hard, squirting and left panting and limp midair. 

Ruby smirked, walking up and slapping her hard cock between the freshly spanked cheeks, sawing gently back and forth between them. “You made me hard. If you want to avoid punishment, you’re going to help me deal with it...who knows, you’ll likely love it.”

Blake panted, still recovering from her intense orgasm, barely Ruby registered Ruby’s words reaching her ears. Only shivering as she felt Ruby move, that wide tip rubbing against her soaking core, before...her eyes rolled back in her head, a loud keening noise leaving her mouth as Ruby slipped in, sliding down to the base with ease.

Ruby chuckled. “You really...were ready to be fucked...weren’t you?” she hummed, licking her lips gently. She began to roll her hips back and forth, not even bothering to start off slow since she knew that Blake was soaked and ready for her...and she needed to get off too. God, Blake’s pussy was hot, hotter than when she had fucked Weiss. Maybe her powers could be used for more than just fighting?

Picking up speed, Ruby licked her lips as she saw Blake’s rear jiggle every time her hips struck the soft flesh. “Fuck, Blake…” she groaned, raising her hand and bringing it down on the broad cheeks with a loud crack, getting a yelp from the faunus, “You really do get off on being helpless, don’t you?” 

Blake didn’t respond to that, nor was she expecting one from the girl. The sheer tightness clenching around her cock told her the truth. Hearing Yang telling her to “Fuck the kitty harder!”, and the subsequent brutal squeeze around cock made her chuckle. “Or is it the audience making you go wild?” she purred.

Helpless whines spilled from Blake’s mouth as Ruby fucked her hard, to the cheers and enthusiasm of those watching. As much as she wanted to deny such claims being thrown at her. The small corrupted side of her found everything Ruby said to the utter truth. Seeing the crowd around her and their judgemental, if albeit horny, gazes lay into her. It aroused the normally reserved Belladonna in ways she couldn’t fathom. With a loud moan, her eyes rolled back in her head as she came hard, again and again, and again, babbles and ‘meows’ escaping her mouth as her higher brain functions began to start shorting out from the intense fucking she was receiving. Her hands lit up in bright green energy, searing the ground, before fading as Blake screeched as Ruby picked up more speed.

Ruby hummed as she tapped into her semblance, hips blurring and Blake’s rear turning pink as rapid smacks filled the air around them, her eyes seeing the eager looks of her the still horny Weiss, Nora was fervently masturbating, rubbing her entire hand against her covered pussy. Pyrrha was behind Yang, teasing her older sister’s breasts lightly, fingers circling the large protrusions her stiff nipples made against the fabric of her outfit. Yang was staring at her and Blake’s joining with lust burning in her eyes, licking her lips.

Ruby knew she was close, her balls churning with need as she gripped Blake’s pink rear tightly as she gnawed at her lower lip, coming to terms that she was going to cum soon, no matter how much she wanted to hold back. But then, she still had Nora, Pyrrha, and her beloved sister Yang to claim as well.

Seizing the cat’s rear, Ruby growled out, “Take it, kitty cat! Gonna fill you up!” she groaned as her balls clenched, before pulsing and pulling up, sending waves of seed into Blake’s belly, beginning to swell and pudge outwards, almost as though she had overeaten. Blake merely twitched, letting a shameless purr of bliss as she felt her leader’s essence flow into her. So hot, so thick, it felt magnificent being pumped into her. 

Ruby hummed, rocking her hips back and forth to make sure all the cum was gone from her cock before slowly pulling out, watching as thick blobs of her seed poured the cat girl’s filled pussy, streaming down her inner thighs, leaving Ruby’s cock slick and coating her a mix of her own cum and Blake’s.

“That was amazing Blake, I can see why a lot of people love praising your ass so much,” She said, giving one last spank to the delirious Belladonna before she was scooped up and ushered away by another one of Ruby’s servants; joining back with Weiss and the others. 

Seeing the crimsonette Goddess let out a sigh, Nora and Pyrrha glanced towards one another. Having a quick silent conversation, they turned their gaze towards Yang, who smirked herself and silently motioned for them to go ahead. Giving the consent to go first while she waited. 

Smiling pleased at the response, Pyrrha turned her partner, “Now then Nora, shall we please our Goddess?” Pyrrha asked primly, getting an excited, eager nod from Nora. Both stepped forwards and knelt before Ruby, looking at her cum-slick cock with reverence.

Nora was first, wasting no time dragging her tongue and licking a stripe through the cum caking Ruby’s cock. Shuddering from tasting the various mix of flavors coating it before her eyes started going wild and crazy. With lust-fueled insanity, she dove down, licking and slobbering all over the meaty shaft, uncaring of the fact that her face was getting smeared with a mix of the three fluids.

The same could not be said for Pyrrha, however; who wrinkled her nose in disgust at the barbaric sight before her. Looking away, she smiled up at Ruby. 

“Don’t worry, My Dear Goddess,” She spoke, her tone completely eloquent and graceful. Befitting her divine status, “I will make sure you feel refined pleasure, nothing like Nora’s brutish display.” She assured, leaning her head down and beginning to kiss and make kittenish licks alongside the divine Rose’s hanging balls, humming happily at the volume of the cum tanks in her presence. 

“You still have so much for us...that’s wonderful…” she murmured, opening her mouth and drawing in one of the large orbs, carefully swirling her tongue around it and looking up at Ruby adoringly.

Ruby moaned and rocked her hips, surprised at the level of energy and eroticism the two displayed. And how the two were so similar, yet so different in their methods. Nora was thrusting her face back and forth, practically gagging all over her thick cock, whereas Pyrrha was ever so elegant with her technique, even if she was doing something as lewd as burying her face deep into her ballsack and huffing her musk while sucking on her cum filled orbs.

“God, you two are perfect…” Ruby’s breath hitched as both disconnected from her cock, before both moved in and began licking, sucking, and kissing her shaft in tandem, kissing the broad tip together, before letting their tongues tangle around it, almost making out together with her cocks head between them.

Ruby growled, “Fuck!” she groaned. She was going to cum again at this rate! She hadn’t been expecting these two to double team her like this! She was going to a loud gasp escaped her mouth as her balls pulsed again, cum shooting from her cock like a geyser, spraying all over the faces of both Pyrrha and Nora, coating their skin in a thick web of sticky cum.

The two smiled up at their lover, their goddess, before kissing one another, making out heavily, pulling back a bit, before moving in and licking Ruby’s cum off of each other’s faces, smiling as they saw the large spear of flesh before them twitching heavily.

Ruby took a deep breath. “Okay...who gets to be claimed first?” she hummed in a lust-filled growl, silver eyes flicking back and forth between them. On one hand, Pyrrha was a seductive goddess of love...as close to an equal as she would have. On the other, Nora had been turned into a submissive, cock hungry slut. Choices, choices…

Her eyes locked on Nora. A flare of magic bared her breasts and vaporized the bit of suit covering her pussy, smirking as she saw how utterly soaked the orangette was. She licked her lips and knelt between the easily excitable Valkyrie’s legs and spread them wide, letting her tip poke at her lips.

Nora whined desperately, arching her hips upwards, trying to sink herself onto the cock that enthralled her so, but Ruby kept firm, a cheerful smile on her lips. “Nope! You’re not getting this cock until I’m sure you want it!” she said cheerfully.

Nora’s moans and fidgeting became more needy and desperate, wordless sounds escaping her lips as she struggled to force her pussy down onto the spear of flesh. “Please! Please FUCK ME!” she cried out in a fraught plea, unable to take the teasing anymore, her hormones going haywire, her body demanding dick.

Ruby giggled; the orange-haired girl barely lasted three minutes of teasing, She titled her head in amusement. “Fine, fine...but we’re doing it my way…” she growled, before using her strength to shove Nora’s legs up and put her into a mating press as she slammed her cock into her core with one smooth thrust, bottoming out and her heavy balls slamming into the plump curve of Nora’s rear. Nora immediately bucked upwards, squealing.

Ruby laughed at the state Nora has degraded to with her light teasing, “Wow, you did need this. You’re such a slut, I love it!” she began thrusting hard, pinning Nora’s legs up and forcing the older girl’s arms down, forcing her tits up. “Don’t mind if I do!” she chirped, leaning down and sucking, licking, nipping at the hefty orbs, playing with the stiff nipples with her tongue.

Pyrrha watched in hunger and slight jealousy as Nora was swiftly reduced to a puddle of babbling goo under the ministrations of their shared Goddess, and vowed to make sure that Goddess Ruby liked her body more, make her want to make love to her more often than all the others. She was a Goddess as well, they were the closest things to equals among all of them.

Nora’s head was filled with pleasure, and broken thoughts, only two words constantly chanting throughout. ‘Mistress’ and ‘Pleasure’, with an image of Ruby seared into her mind. She knew one thing-she never wanted to be without this, without her mistress or her wonderful cock, ever again. Her eyes rolled up as she spiraled into another orgasm, clenching powerfully around the thick flesh within her, mewling, hoping that her mistress would see fit to bless her unworthy womb with her divine cum. Opening her mouth to beg, all that came out was a pathetic sounding “Eeeeeeesssssssseeeee…” rather than the strong “PLEASE!” that she wanted to shout.

All she could do was clench her pussy tightly and hope that Ruby took mercy on her.

Ruby hummed in pleasure as Nora’s pussy gripped and flexed around her cock, seeing the desperation in those turquoise eyes. She chuckled softly, knowing what she wanted. “So greedy, so needy~” she teased, leaning down and kissing her, even as her hips blurred and loud slaps filled the air, her balls slapping against the orangette’s plush rear.

Nora threw her head back with a howl as she came hard, clenching the tightest she had tonight around Ruby’s cock, intent on milking it for everything it was worth. And she was not disappointed. 

“MMMPH!” she grunted, balls pulsing in her sack as she exploded, thick bursts of cum making their way into Nora’s womb, filling it to the brim and flooding the chamber, her stomach bloating a bit from the amount of jizz being pumped in. It was then Pyrrha felt it was finally her turn to step in.

The redhead started walking forwards Ruby, her dress vanishing in a burst of light, leaving the Goddess of Love and Beauty walking forward Au Natural as Ruby pulled out of Nora, leaving her cum oozing body to be carried off. “Ready for real pleasure, my Goddess?” she purred, letting a bit of her aura come out and wrap around the two of them. Bathing them in a warm, inviting, and arousal light. At the sight of seeing Ruby’s nipples perk up and her cock twitch, spurting out a bit of cum, she smiled. 

“I see you are. Allow me, beloved.”

In an instant, Pyrrha was on top of Ruby, straddling the smaller girl’s hipline. Unrestrained lust dancing within the champion’s eyes as she smoothly took her deity’s cock into her core. Tightening her walls around the length, her face looked absolutely delighted at the sharp pleased gasp her fellow goddess made. Wrapping her legs around the crimson-tipped brunette’s waist, Pyrrha hugged the shorter girl’s face into her bosom. “Allow me, my Goddess.” she purred, beginning to lift her hips up, flexing and twisting the muscles in her pussy in a way that none of her mortal lovers would ever be able to mimic, barring Yang possibly.

Ruby’s eyes rolled back as her face was pressed between a lovely pair of tits, and her cock was massaged in a way that she had never felt before. “That’s it, beloved,” she heard whispered, “Let Pyrrha bring you bliss.”

Ruby was in bliss as Pyrrha rocked on top of her, rocking up and down, back and forth, twisting her hips side to side. She had never felt anything so good before...but she refused to just sit there and do nothing!

Tapping into her semblance, she pushed her over onto her back, but Pyrrha only smirked and slid her legs up her body in a remarkable display of flexibility, locking her ankles together at the base of Ruby’s neck, then lacing her arms over her legs, making Ruby gasp. The grasping tightness of Pyrrha’s pussy became almost strangling. She smiled lovingly at the Rose, eyes half-lidded as Ruby started pounding her hard. “Yes!” she cried out, voice full of passion. “Don’t be gentle, Goddess! My body is yours!” she exclaimed, arching her back and burrowing Ruby’s face within her breasts once again.

Ruby growled into the wonderfully soft flesh that her face was buried in, slamming into that (quite literally) divine pussy, the velvet heat coiling around her cock, the muscles working up and down in an almost milking fashion; like the redhead was giving her a handjob with her core.

Gritting her teeth, Ruby growled as she began to thrust faster and harder into Pyrrha’s body. She hoped this wasn’t a one night wish, she wanted to experience this all the time! She could feel the churn of cum in her balls, taking deep breaths to keep from blowing too early…

...only for that plan to be scuppered when intense, almost mind-numbing pleasure filled her body, starting at her head, moving down her spine, and settling in her balls. A choked sound escaped her lips, only to be swallowed by Pyrrha’s chest as she immediately came, filling her pussy up with cum. Her indomitable cock throbbing violently inside the Goddess of Lust as if attempting to breed the refine whore underneath her.

As Ruby panted for breath, she felt gentle fingers glide through her hair. Glancing down to see Pyrrha staring directly into her eyes, those stunning glowing emerald orbs full of admiration and devotion, “That’s it, my Goddess...that was perfect…” she heard the words being whispered into her ears as another hand slid down her back, before cupping her rear and gently squeezing it. 

“Now there is only one more left for you to claim… and from the twitching inside me, I can tell she’s the one you want most~” Pyrrha giggled at the soft blush forming on Ruby’s face. “Go get her, My sweet Goddess. Make her yours.”

Thoughts of establishing dominance fled at the thought of claiming Yang, making her hers. She had always had the guilty desire of wanting Yang, but now, she had no worry about it. There was no shame, no worry. She could turn Pyrrha into a pretzel and make her a drooling mess later. But for now, there were more important matters and women to worry about. It was then she heard that familiar beautiful voice speak up.

“Wow, you truly went all out on the girls now, didn’t you?” 

Looking up from her handiwork with Pyrrha and Nora, Ruby came face to face with the final claimed girl before her. Her sister, and the source of all her fantasies, and forbidden desires; Yang. The superpowered blonde smirking down at her baby sister, floating down as the small Goddess’ servant carted away the two girls. Leaving the half-sisters by their lonesomes in front of hundreds of watchers. 

Ruby could see it in her eyes, the unbridled lust dancing within those beautiful lilac orbs that she fell in love with for a long time. For too long this evening, Yang waited, waited until she could finally have her turn with her Goddess of a sister. Now it was here, where she could have Rubes take her without the slightest need for rush or urgency. And she would make sure to have her baby sister truly reward her for patience. Without any words to be said, she floated on towards Ruby, the latter’s heart beating with excitement as she watched Yang climb onto the bed, towards her cock. Eyeing the cum-coated mess that had conquered all of their female friends up till now. 

“Heh, and yet, even despite that, you managed to still have this much energy inside of you,” Yang said, both in praise and amazement, “But then again, you always did have an abundance of energy within you.” 

Gripping the length, she brought herself closer and was immediately hit with a powerful bombardment of smells and scents coming from the member. Even with all the cum and juices covering it, it’s own intense musk still managed to overpower the other odors emanating from it. And it was more than enough to get the girl going, her panties utterly soaked through by this point in time. 

“Such a naughty little fellow you got here,” She giggled, “I oughta punish you for what you’ve done tonight.”

With the use of her super-breath, she blew a gust of cold air towards the burning hot member. Ruby, letting out a hiss of pleasure at the two contrasting temperatures clashing one another. Followed by a gasp once Yang took her sister into her mouth, unperturbed by the cum and juices coating the massive fuckstick as she sank all the way to the base of the cock. Remaining still for a few moments before rising up and sinking back down, repeating the process over and over, bobbing her head eagerly to please her younger sister. A hand reaching down and cupping her Sis’ still heavy, and very much full to the brim balls. 

_ ‘Jeez, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had an infinite amount of cum stored in here,’  _ giggling around the cock. She let up from the member with a wet ‘pop’, then grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted it up. Showing off the underside of her round tits, and smothering them around Ruby’s cock. Nice, warm, and a perfect mix between soft yet firm, it took all of Ruby’s strength not to buck her hips on reflex.

Yang laughed, “Jeez Rubes, I barely did anything and already you’re like this?” She pressed her chest together, “Guess those girls really made you a bit too sensitive for me.” 

Ruby opened her mouth for a retort but all that came out was nothing but pure moans and hisses as Yang started to rub and massage her breasts up and down her shaft, “Don’t worry, you just leave to dear ol’ Big Sis.” 

While she not have had the touch of a Goddess or playfulness of a catgirl. By no means did Yang consider herself a slouch when it came to her body. She was proud of her amazing looks and on top of her having kickass Kryptonian DNA in her bloodstream. She would make sure her baby sister would enjoy every single inch of her body in every way, All-Powerful Goddess or not. 

As she titfucked her sister, she could see the tip poking against the thin fabric of her costumes’ top. A part of her stunned at just how large she was to able to poke out of her mounds. Not to brag or come off as arrogant, but she was considered by many, if not the entire academy, to have the biggest rack out there. A fact she knew and was proud of, due to how many heads she had turned in her life and how many gazes she got from her peers. Knowing that her milky jugs could be complemented by her sister massive schlong made the blonde happy in a sense. 

She licked her lips when she started to notice a stain forming in her with a small bead of precum leaking through. The damp spot growing large as she could feel Ruby twitching in between her breast. Her sister was getting close to cumming, whether it was because of her cha-chas being that good, or because her sister was starting to grow winded from the amounts of fucking she had done up till this point, Yang didn’t know. But she was inclined to let herself believe that it was the former in this case. Regardless, she went all around pleasuring the magnificent rod before her, leaning down and suckling gently on the tip; urging her along with her release. A sudden grunt and buck of her hips was all the indication Yang cock as her sister came inside of her shirt, right in between her melon. The faint taste of saltiness spreading on the surface of her tongue as the depths of her breast valley grew hot and sticky with her half sister’s load. The orgasm lasted for a few more moments before Yang pulled out and pulled her up. Showing off the amount caked in between her chest. 

“Damn, talk about a lot Ruby,” Yang whistled, spreading her chest to show the girl the results, “You could really still blow out this much even after everything. I’m starting to think you might be more of a monster than a Goddess.” 

Ruby, looked winded, this orgasm being the strongest by far during this eventful evening. But still managed a smirk, eyeing her sister with lust and pride, “What can I say, with an amazing gift like this. How can I not want to enjoy it to the fullest?” 

Yang laughed at the Ruby-like answer, “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.” Grabbing her panties, she tore them off with a swift yank. Not even caring about the now torn to shreds fabric as her pussy was in plain sight for Ruby to see. Like with Nora, her essence dripping from her snatch, “Now then, I think it’s time you claimed you last present of the evening, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Her silver eyes glowing, heart pumping, and her cock absolutely rigid. Ruby couldn’t hold herself back as she jumped and pounced onto Yang. Pinning the blonde flat on her back with her on top, silver staring down straight into lilac as the latter girl smirked at the Madoka costumed Goddess, “Well?” She bit her bottom lip at the tip teasing against her folds, “What are you waiting for? Do it!” 

A silent thrust, purely driven by nothing pure carnal desires guided Ruby’s dick into drilling balls deep into her sister. Both half-siblings letting out a deep gasp for various reactions, Yang because of how massive her baby sister was inside of her. Even though she could blatantly see just how much of a monster Ruby was packing in between her legs and by how much she had witness Ruby ravage her friends like they were nothing but cock sleeves for the crimson tipped beauty. To actually have it inside of her, stretching her walls harder than ever thought possible, it was unreal. It was honestly taking everything within her not to reflexively tapped into her super-strength around her pussy and crush her sister’s cock. Wanting to savor the feeling of being filled up just like the rest had. 

“O-Oh Gods!” She whispered, utterly breathless. 

Ruby, on the other hand, found her situation much different. Yang’s pussy, her formerly virgin womanhood... was tight. Tighter than any of the other girls; not even Pyrrha and her divine pussy could even compare to the indescribable bliss she was experiencing at this moment. Feeling the walls coiling around her, wringing her member as hungrily as possible, it nearly brought the Goddess to climax right then and there. 

“No!” She grit her teeth as her eyes flew open, “No, not yet,” She hissed out a calming breath. Relaxing her tensed body, “I’m not gonna cum just yet.” 

She started moving slowly, pumping her hips in and out of her in a steady manner. The pacing slow, almost at a crawl like speed, that was driving the blonde mad underneath. But the instant she opened her mouth, Ruby smirked. 

“Fool you~” 

Yang blinked, then threw her head back with a loud moan by the sudden thrust slamming into her core. “Did you really think I would be that easy?” Was what the blonde heard before Ruby really started moving inside of her older sister. “After what Pyrrha did to me during my entire time with her, I’m going to be taking out my pent up lust all on you. Hope you’re ready sis.”

Yang wasn’t sure whether to thank or curse the Goddess of Lust for what was about to happen next. Not that she would get her chance any as the increase in speed robbed her of all thought as the blonde heroine started letting out moans and cries befitting of a whore throughout the entire area. Everyone watching as the youngest student in all of Beacon shamelessly fuck the eye-catch of the entire school, who just so happened to be her older half-sister. Her legs bouncing in the air, her fat cum covered titties jiggling wildly from the thrusts. Offering a loud sloppy wet smack from the two sticker knockers slapping against one another. Yang allowed her body to be taken by the unstoppable force of nature that was her -quite literally- Goddess of a baby sister. Gripping the sheets tightly, doing everything she could to keep herself going cross-eyed with ecstasy. 

“F-Fuck! Fuck! Ruby!” She reached up to wrap her arms around the crimsonette’s neck, “HARDER! RAIL YOUR BIG SISTER HARDER!!!” She screamed, not even caring who heard her. All that mattered to her was the two of them and ravenous cock digging deep into her guts. 

“Yang!” Ruby hiccuped, letting her head be pulled down closer to her sis. Releasing her hold on Yang’s legs, she focused her attention on the alluring breasts shaking animatedly. Her twin pink-colored peaks rock hard as diamonds swinging around spastically. Eyeing one of them, Ruby lashed out and wrapped her mouth around one of the lovely mounds, her teeth nipping and grinding against the hardened nub before allowing her tongue to like and trace about it. While with the other breasts, it found itself in the palm of Ruby’s hand, aggressively kneading the soft, yet perky udders, giving the hardened nipple a pinch between her thumb and index finger every few moments. 

-x-

“Man look at her go, she’s going at her harder than she did with me and Blakey,” Nora moaned, pleasuring herself at the sight of the two sisters fucking one another. “I’m kinda jealous.”

Pyrrha bit on a finger, silently agreeing with her teammates as she watched with want and desire. Every fiber within the Goddess’ being secretly yearning to back in Yang’s position, having already come to miss her Goddess’ beloved touch. But she knew how much of a special moment this was for two sisters. And she would respect their sexual intimacy as she watched with pride in her eyes. 

“So hot and passionate, and yet so forbidden and sinful, the perfect culmination to describe the wonderful scene laid before us,” She said, smiling widely while cupping her breasts in her free hand. 

Blake and Weiss just smirked at each other as they watched the two girls going at it. They always knew of the hidden feelings both girls had for one another, it had been clear during the early days of Beacon, and when they were getting used to one another. It was only a matter of time before they would reveal their personal feelings for one another, and this evening, this… moment was the prime opportunity to lay out everything they had to offer to one another. 

“Think, things’ll change between them from now on?” Weiss asked, blushing lightly when Blake wrapped her arms around her body from behind, cupping one of her petite breasts while teasing her clit. 

“No doubt,” Blake smirked to the moaning heiress squirming underneath her touch. “Now how about we watch the end to this wonderful finale?” 

-x-

“H-Heh, hear that Rubes?” Yang panted, light stammering leaking its way out past Yang’s lips as she grinned at her baby sister, “L-Looks like all o-our friends are… enjoying the show..” She commented, having heard everything with her super hearing, “W-What do you think? Wanna give them a climax to remember?” 

Ruby looked up at her sister, the only response she could give was to lock lips with her moaning sister. Grabbing and pushing her legs up, kneeling down as she was hunched forward. Tapping into her speed semblance one last time as her hips became a total blur as she railed away at her older sister. Holding her firmly in place as she slammed directly into her tight soaked core. Ruby’s cock visibly showing itself against Yang’s toned stomach; all while Yang clenched tightly around Ruby’s cock. Her Kryptonian strength being used full force to make herself the tightest, cock milking snatch out of all of the girls. Any other person would’ve had their dicks crushed from the force but Yang knew that her sister would be able to handle it. 

And handle it, she did, “God Yang!” She cried out, breaking the kiss with a haggard gasp. The clamped down twat squeezing around her was quickly bringing the girl closer to the edge. Her precum leaking out and mixing with Yang’s juices, the ever familiar sensation of her cock throbbing growing more prominent, “I-I’m…!”

Yang could barely think straight with the ferocity of Ruby’s dick destroying her pussy. Racking her body over and over with bliss that brought her close to the brink of nearly cumming many times. It was only sheer will and determination that kept her from cumming, wanting her orgasm to be just in tune with her sister’s. And it wouldn’t be long as she felt Ruby’s cock beginning to twitch inside of her. Her pussy quivering and her body shocking with anticipation and pure arousal at what would be coming soon. 

“Go ahead Ruby, let it all out,” Yang panted, smiling and cupping Ruby’s cheeks, “I’m close as well.” 

The nudge was gentle and loving but it was more than enough to send the crimson-tipped Goddess over the edge. Her eyes snapping wide open as she cried out, sheathing herself fully into the busty blonde and erupting directly inside of Yang’s eagerly awaiting womb. Ropes of hot potent and virile cum shooting out like a hydrant, flooding her ovaries. At that very moment, Yang’s mind shut down, the intensity of her own mind-shattering climax was too much for her to handle as she knocked her head back screaming at the top of her lungs as she came. The surrounding windows and glasses shattering under the blonde powerful voice. Her body convulsed, her pussy quivering under the heavy load gushing into her, the amount so much, it started spilling out between her legs. 

Riding the wave of her orgasm, Ruby bucked her hips, arching her back as her wings spread out widely. Her powers fluctuating widely as she began glowing. A pure white light engulfing her, Yang, and everyone else as the entire area was coated in that white wave. 

That was the last thing she saw before passing out. 

-X-

_ “Ruby. . . Ruuuby~” _

Ruby winced before her eyes slowly opened up, blinking and flinching a bit at the brightness hitting her eye. Looking around, she found herself staring at what seemed to be the interior of a bedroom. And judging from the design it was looking like hers. Her eyes kept wandering until her silver eyes looked into a pair of amused lilac-colored eyes.

“Yang?! . . . Huh?”

The Crimsonette sat up, noticing Weiss, Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha were laying in bed with her. All of them still in parts of their undone or torn up costume. The entire harem of girls having various smiles or grins on their faces. Confusing the poor Birthday Goddess, “Guys? I… what-”

“Gotta say, that was quite the little light show you gave after finishing in me like that,” Yang chuckled, laying on her sides, “I just wanna know, is… that gonna be a normal thing with you from now on, or…?”

Wait… she was talking about- then that means, “A-All of what just happened earlier was… real?” 

Nora snorted playfully, “Duuuuh, of course, it all happened. What you thought it was all a dream?” 

Pyrrha, who had the luxury of laying next to Ruby. Leaned into Ruby while running her finger along her chest, “I have to say, my Goddess, you really blew us away with your performance. I found myself wanting more.”

“I agree,” Weiss nodded, purring lightly while swaying her tail elegantly, “I gotta say dolt, you sure know how to take charge when it really counts.” 

“And I’ll be honest, it was surprising to see this different side of you.” Blake grinned, her ears flickering lightly. “I thought it was kinda hot.”

Ruby couldn’t help but blush at the multiple compliments she was receiving from her friends. To think she would end up getting one of the best wishes of her life. And to think, this would’ve never been possible if she hadn’t met that mysterious woman at that costume store on that fateful day. She jumped as she was brought out of her thoughts due to Yang reaching down and started stroking her length, getting the massive prick hard. 

“Well then, since you’re up, what do you say we have another round?” Yang grinned as all of the girls started to feel up the Goddess, “The night’s still young and we’re not done with you yet.” Her jerking started growing more intense, “I’m sure you still have a lot in the tank for us.”

The blush on Ruby’s face got deeper as the huntress turned Goddess was being smothered by the many breasts while her dick was being attended to. And it wasn’t long before the room devolved into moans. While this was going on, only one thing was floating in her mind throughout all this.

_ “Best. Birthday. Ever!” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this commission story be sure to check out my other works. And check out my Twitter for future updates.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
